Glitter in the Air
by FMacCelligan
Summary: This is my chapter fic that has been stuck in my head. It's based off of Glitter in the Air by Pink. Hopefully I'll get this all finished quickly so you can understand the whole story. Comment Please!
1. Chapter 1

She sat quietly in the chair, slowly peeling the green apple held between her slender hands. Her golden hair laid around her face and shoulders, curling slightly at the ends.

"Hawkeye?" Roy's voice sounded disoriented, sleepy.

She continued peeling the apple, staying silent as Roy woke up. She cut the apple into small slices, big enough to make a nice bite but not so big as to not fit.

"You need to eat, sir." Hawkeye stabbed a piece and hovered the food above his mouth.

Roy looked at her steadily, understanding why he was there and what had happened. He opened his mouth and bit the apple off the knife. As he pulled back the knife lightly knicked his lip making him instantly release the knife.

Riza noted the blood and felt a slight stupidity at herself for letting him hurt himself so easily after having failed him enough for him to be hurt as badly as he was.

She laid the knife down and looked at Roy, no fear ever showing in her eyes. "Sir, you do not seem to be able to handle eating with the knife. May I use my hands to give you the food?"

Roy looked at her kindly and nodded at her.

Riza picked up the next apple piece and fed him the next piece. She felt a joy and calm love bubbling up inside herself. For the first time ever she had fed someone she loved with her own hands, not some utensil.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye walked down the halls in full uniform and her hair up in its' usual pinned style. Something seemed off as she passed the rooms that were empty when they normal bustled with working people and bantering.

She reached the door to Roy's office and lightly knocked before walking in. Roy sat at the desk but there were no papers and none of the other desks had people at them.

"You called me, sir?"

"Yes, I did Leiutenant Hawkeye. I figured since the rest of the force was off today we could do something together."

Hawkeye raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, her heart overflowing with hope and doubt.

"Just you and me. Maybe some drinks. Will you accompany me, Leiutenant?"

Hawkeye nodded and stayed still as Roy approached, she didn't know whether or not to trust what was going on. What had happened?

Roy leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Trust it, just trust me." Riza closed her eyes and did as he said as he led the way from the room into a brighter hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wiiiiiizaaaa! I wan' pwetties! We shoud thwow pwetties in the aiw fow Ed's biwthday!" The brown hair on the girls head bounced as she came running up to Riza. Riza smiled gently at Elicia, loving how sweet and innocent kids could be.

"What type of pretties?"  
"A pwetty that shines like this." Elicia picked up a handful of the glittering snow and tossing it in the air. Snowflakes catching the light to shine beautifullly as they fell slowly back to the ground.

Riza felt enchanted by the glittering of the snow with the Elicia staring so hopeful at her.

"Let's see what I have that we can use then, okay Elicia?" Elicia nodded happily and followed after Riza as she walked into the work building to Roy's office.

The room only had Roy sitting at his desk, who glanced up briefly before smiling at Elicia and Riza.

"Leiutenant Hawkeye, what are you diong with Elicia? I can't believe Maes would give her up easy."

"Daddy was busy and Wiza is helping me find Edwawd some pwetties befowe his biwthday!" Elicia's excitement had Roy and Riza wearing a big smile.

"The room is yours then, Miss Elicia." Roy then looked back to his papers, his smile slowly fading away as he read.

Riza looked around the room for something that might glitter like the snow.

"Would this wowk?" Elicia picked a jar of sand that was sitting on a shelf just low enough for her to reach.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Elicia. He'll get all dirty if you throw that."

"Oh." Elicia set the jar back before exploring the rest of the room. "I'm not finding anything Wiza." Her little face looked crest fallen at the idea that their wasn't anything like the snow.

"How about we try this?" Riza turned quickly to look at Roy, who had at some point put down his papers and pulled out an old alchemy book.

Elicia looked confused but nodded waiting to see what he was going to do.

Roy then led the way outside into the snow and drew a circle on the ground. He placed his hands on it, making it glow bright, highlighting his face.

Riza couldn't help but stare at his face, looking so happy as he did this for Elicia. She wanted to see him smile like that all the time but she stayed quite.

Elicia gasped at the creation that know laid at Roy's feet. It was a pile of glittering crystalized snow, so it wouldn't melt away. Roy smiled at Elicia who came over and tossed a small amount in the air.

"It's pewfect! Thank you!" Elicia grabbed a little bag from on of her pockets to put the glitter in. "We need to go Wiza. Ed will be hewe in a few minutes!" Elicia grabbed Riza's hand and led her away, leaving Roy to follow behind them if he wanted to come.

"Let's hide hewe Wiza!" Elicia hid around the corner after glancing around the edge and seeing Ed's red cloak. "Hewe's youw pwetties to thwow." Elicia put some of the glitter in her hand, smiling as she always seemed to be doing.

About this time Roy walked to where they were and Ed came into the same area.

"Now!" Elicia said as she tossed her glitter into the air.

Riza followed her lead and just watched as the glitter fell down over Roy and Ed, loving the beauty that the glitter lent Roy as he stood there.

She loved this joy she felt, this love but still she stayed quite just watching Roy smile and talk to Elicia and Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza stared at the ngihtmare before her, the destruction of everything she knew. She could feel a slight bubble of fear at what could do this. Then she heard a grunt and saw Roy slam into the, thrown from the other room. She ran towards him, pulling her gun as she went.

She knelt down in front of Roy facing a monstrosity, some chimera that was too much. It drooled large globs of red goop, had scales and fur intermixed, and green, slitted eyes. Claws on its' hands were covered in blood and debris.

It roared with a horribly screechy end sound, but Riza couldn't be afraid. Roy could not die because she was afraid.

Garbled noises came from the mouth of the creature, "Fweaw ghis fowew!"

_Fear this power_.

Riza looked coldly into the eyes of the beast and shot, clearly saying, "I don't care how strong you are. You won't win."

The beast roared again, pain coming through in the roar and screech as the bullet peirced the chest fur. The beast then charged as Riza continued to fire repeatedly into the heart before shooting it through its' sickening green eyes.

It slowed and collapsed no farther than 2 feet from her. It was dead.

Roy moved behind her, "Well done, Riza."

"Thank you, sir. Let's get you to the infirmiry." Riza put away her gun and watched as Roy got to his feet stiffly. He didn't appreciate being treated like a kid and he would complain later about the fact that he didn't defeat the chimera laying on the floor.

But still... She would follow him and protect him.


	5. Chapter 5

Riza stood there, looking off at nothing but wide open space and vast skies. The stars shined but seemed small and pale next the the bright sliver of moon. She sighed, her breath forming a small cloud.

She had went past the point of no return and she didn't know where she should go from there. She was halfway between leaving and staying. She loved him and it had been wonderful but... He was her commanding officer.

The breeze picked up lifting her robe edges slightly and sliding in against her skin and night clothes.

"What do I do?" She asked the sky with no hope of a response.

"Come back inside, Riza." Arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back from the edge of the boulder she had been standing on.

Riza turned her head and looked into those dark eyes, seeing the kindness and sorrow that swirled in them. The he cupped her face and lightly kissed her.

"Everything will be fine. We're only half past the point of no return. No children right now." Roy smiled slightly for her.

Riza smiled back before letting him lead her back inside. For now things were perfect, why ruin such beauty before it could finish blooming.


	6. Chapter 6

Riza walked along the edge of the iceberg she stood on. She didn't like that she was up so high or unable to chase the alchemist that left her stuck up here. She paced some more before something caught her eye. It was now sunset and the sky had lit up in shades of red, orange and pink all fading into the blues and purples of the coming night.

She stood there on the tip of the iceberg, watching the sun set, wondering what it would be like if Roy were with her.

Riza shook her head, how foolish could she get?

She went back to looking for a way to get down but had yet to find a safe way down.

"Leiutenant Hawkeye!" Roy's voice resonated up the ice to her.

"I'm here, sir! There is no secure way down!" Riza stepped back to the edge to look down at where Roy was standing. Suddenly Roy snapped his fingers, bursting forth flames up the iceberg, breaking the tip of the iceberg where she stood off.

Riza began falling, shocked that Roy would do that until he caught her.

"Are you safe?" Riza merely nodded her head as she regained her composure and had him set her down.

Yet, she would never forget this. Never.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy sat at his desk running his hands through his hair repeatedly as he stared at all the papers before him. He had let his division off for the day, they were being overworked and he needed them fresh.

Riza walked into the room and eyed the mess before looking at her watch.

"Sir, it's almost eleven at night. Go home and rest, you're needed fresh bright and early tomorrow." Roy looked up at her and put on one of his cockiest faces he could. "This is nothing, I can have this done and be fresh tomorrow without a problem."

Riza sighed before walking over and placing her hands on his desk. "Go home, sir. This will await you later."

Roy laughed and argued only a little bit longer before leaving. Riza looked at the papers again, sighing she stacked them neatly and sat down to work on them. She would finish them before he returned and take at least a little bit off of his shoulders.

----- (8 a.m.)

Riza sat at her small desk in the room and put her gun back together waiting for Roy and the others to arrive.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? Why are you here so early?" Roy sounded pleased and well rested as he walked over to his desk.

"To clean my weapons before the day got started." Riza stated as she filled up clips with bullets next.

"Thank you, Riza." Roy whispered before clearing his throat. "Looks like the paper fairy took care of another nights work for me." Roy laughed, making it a joke that his work had been done.

Riza smiled, feeling bright as the sun but without the burn that comes from it.


End file.
